Police Force
by JadeMotherfuckingHarley
Summary: An AU where Sasuke is training to join the Black Ops Police Force, just like his father always wanted him to. But before he does, his father gives him an impossible mission. Adding upon the stressful task his father puts on him, a rebellious thug comes into his life & brings even more trouble than he can handle. Will he be able to do it, or cave into something he isn't supposed to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong me. I am simply writing about them. All of it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **As it is not right now, I'll probably be setting the story to Mature later, as future chapters will contain explicit content. Or maybe remove the chapters containing it and set them separately from here. Sorrynotsorry. For now, enjoy~ as it probably will be a long story, I hope.**

The room was unbearingly hot, both from his intense training and the body heat from the dozens of other bodies filling the large room. The room was heavy with stale air and stank with sweat and feet. Yet, he kept at at it, striking at the sand filled punching bag with the heel of his hand, which would surely knock the breath out of any man and send him sprawling.

Cool sweat ran down his face, back, and body as he went through his normal routine of hits, kicks, and punches. His blue black hair stuck to the back of his neck and forehead, sticky with perspiration. Landing a final high kick to the swinging bag, he collapsed to the matted floor, trying to catch his breath. His whole body burned with the hard work out, but it felt good to train. He was finally going to be accepted into the Uchiha family business. To finally join the Black Ops.

His obsidian eyes scanned the room as he chugged an entire bottle of water. His fellow peers were all training, all wanting to be accepted under the Uchiha task force. Sasuke was about to get up when something caught his eyes.

A boy about Sasuke's age was training in the corner of the room. He had bright golden hair, which stood out like a sore thumb against the brown and black haired men in the room, and eyes like sapphires that held a determined look as the stranger went at the punching bag relentlessly. Never stopping, even though from so afar, Sasuke could tell that he was out of breath, but he never slowed or paused even for a moment.

 _Who was he?_ Sasuke didn't recognize him from his class, or from any other class for that matter. He kept watching the stranger train. Frowning, he noticed that his style was... _weird._ The way he stood, striked, and hit were all spot on, but it was the way he moved. Too fast, too much strength put into it, and without proper flow throughout the moves. He almost seemed... animalistic.

"Sasuke, what are you staring at?" A gloved hand clamped down on the raven's shoulder.

An unmanly yelp escaped Sasuke's lips as he jumped at his master's sudden appearance. Damn him and his quiet movements.

The silver haired man stared back at him, unfazed at the outburst, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I was uh, I just..." He looked back at the corner, but the blond was gone, the punching bag left swinging from the chains that held it up. "Nothing. I guess I just daydreaming."

"Uh huh, well, your father is looking for you. You better go see him before he loses it. You know how your father is." Master Kakashi sighed, already knowing what it was like to work under the strict rule of Fugaku Uchiha.

If only he knew how hard it was to be his son. His _last_ son at that.

Peeking over his shoulder one last time to make sure the boy really did disappear, he gave a nod to his master before getting up and leaving the building and started the short walk to the Uchiha Police Station.

It was already afternoon, and the sun was setting, sending rays of pink, orange, blue, and purple across the sky like spilled paint. A gentle breeze cooled the raven down as he neared the large squat building that was the Uchiha headquarters.

Pulling open the door, he walked inside and was welcomed with the busy sounds of typing, phones ringing, employees talking into phones with hushed tones, shuffling papers, and the constant movement of people. These people were just first floor workers, or as his father called them, "groundlings", as they handled the small emergencies, like petty thievery, breaking into lower class houses, etc. It was always busy.

As everyone knew who he was, no one stopped him as he walked to the elevator to go up to the floor to see his father. Stepping in the metal contraption, he pressed the small button with the number four bolded on it.

There was four floors, but only three different types of groups. The groundlings, middies, and the floaters, as his father would call them.

The middies were those who handled stuff that happened in the middle class, or stuff the groundlings couldn't handle. Like robberies, breaking into (more important people's) houses, etc.

The floaters were the police that handled big stuff, such as bank robberies, car chases, murder, and so on. They were the only ones who deserved any attention from the boss, Fugaku, or got any really, besides from the two lower ones.

The fourth and final floor was used for two things: Fugaku's office and the Black Ops. Yeah, there was more than three task forces, but nobody dared mix the Black Ops with the lower officers.

They were the best of the best. But... the thing was, no one knew who they were. They all wore masks, all different, with some kind of red paint marking the difference between them. The Black Ops identify was a secret, along with what they did. And they planned to keep it that way. No one really knew what they did, except for the fact that worked on "red-level" emergencies or missions. Black Ops took missions, or requests, for those who asked, with payment, of course. What the missions were, no one knew, except for the requester and the Black Ops employed to the quest.

That's where Sasuke wanted to go. The Black Ops. Just like his father wanted him to.

The elevator dinged as he reached the top floor, and the smooth stainless steel doors parted, letting him see into the large office. The floor was eerily quiet, but Sasuke knew the Black Ops were here, invisible and quiet as they were. A hallway stretched out before him, black mahogany doors lined the walls on each side, numbers and codenames written on Platinum plaque cards beside each door. Sasuke knew his father's office would be at the end of this hallway.

Stepping out of the elevator, he made his way down the almost never ending corridor, each step seemed loud against the clean tile floor. He was almost near the end when someone stepped out of a room. Black Ops.

Of course, the offier was wearing one of the masks. This particular one had thick red rings circling the holes that were used to see through. Like all other Black Ops officers, he wore an all black form fitting outfit which consisted of pants, a sleeveless shirt, and arm sleeves, which over those wore some kind of gauntlet, silver in color. The vest/pack they wore was missing on this person, which was weird because they were supposed to wear it 24/7. Must be a rookie. The officer stared at him for a while, their head cocked to one side, as if studying the raven.

It was creeping Sasuke out big time.

As if realizing who the raven was, they bowed at the waist, yet the mask stayed on. And without a word, stepped around him and made their way back down the hall, his footsteps silent against the floor.

Weird.

Unlike the rest of the rooms, his father's office wasn't hidden behind solid walls, but instead was surrounded by thick walls of reinforced glass, always kept clean by the one janitor that was allowed up here. Although, the door wasn't glass, but was mahogany too, just like the rest.

Sasuke knocked twice before opening the door and entering. After closing the door behind him, he bowed at the waist. "You summoned me, Father?" Keeping the bow for five seconds, he raised back up to look at his father.

Anyone who looked at the man could definitely tell that he was one not to be messed with. A broad face with sharp, angular features always set in a neutral expression that gave away no emotions. Hard obsidian eyes that could make any man break. And a voice that demanded attention.

His father grunted in repsonse, and waved a calloused hand at the black leather seat in front of his desk. Sasuke nodded and sat in the uncomfortably stiff chair, but said nothing about it.

The room was engulfed in silence as neither said anything. His father typing furiously at the keyboard, eyes scanning whatever was on the screen. This went on for a few minutes, leaving the younger Uchiha growing more anxious as the seconds passed by.

With a final tap of a key, the older Uchiha leaned back in his chair, and steepled his fingers under his chin, staring at his son. Sasuke stared back, waiting for his father to say something. Anything.

Clearing his throat-loudly at that-, his father spoke in his deep voice. "Sasuke, as you know, you will be joining the Black Ops next month, correct?"

It wasn't as much of a question as it was a demand. "Yes, Father." Was all he said.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "I already have a mission for you, Sasuke."

What? It was unusual and rare that newbies got missions so early. Or the fact that they got one before they joined. "A mission? But father, I haven't even joined-". Sasuke stopped short when Fugaku held up a hand, basically ordering him to be quiet.

"I know that Sasuke, but, I figured you might want to take it, considering the details."

Now he had his full attention. "What do you mean, Father?"

Fugaku was silent as he got up from his seat, went over to a sleek black filing cabinet, opened it and plucked out a piece of paper - an envelope. Instead of returning to his own seat, he stepped around his desk to Sasuke and held out the envelope.

Looking from the letter his father, he took it hesitantly from Fugaku's hand. He noticed upon taking it that it had already been opened, and that it also had no name, sending address, or stamp identifying where it came from. Turning it over and flipping open the flap, he reached inside and pulled out a folded piece of white printer paper. Setting down the empty envelope on his lap, he slowly unfolded the paper.

Only three words were written upon the otherwise black paper. The handwriting was familiar, and Sasuke immediately knew who it belonged to. "No," he whispered. "It... can't be."

"Oh, but it is. And I want you to take care of him, Sasuke, since you once knew him so well."

"Father, please, don't make me. Ask another one of the Black Ops, just not me. _Please_ , Father." The paper fell from his grip, slowly floating to the floor in front of his feet.

"Sasuke, you know this day was going to come. Now it is time you faced it."

"Father... "

"This time, don't make any mistakes. Do not hesitate. Do not fail me. This time, kill him."

His head fell, and automatically his eyes went to the letter, finding the three words written neatly across the fold. ' _Hello, little brother_ ' it read. Sasuke's stomach roiled.

"This time, kill him. Kill Itachi."


	2. Bad Dreams and Dark Memories

**I am so sorry that this took forever, but you have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter. I just wasn't satisfied with the way it kept turning out, so I kinda gave up and went with a memory, a few days before ehhh, I'm not gonna spoil it but you can probably guess. This is probably shitty, but please bear with me, I've been busy with school work, I'm almost out for the year. Then I can write more. There will be character change throughout this chapter, it starts with Sasuke, but switches to Itachi's view, so, to let you guys know, I'll put a [To SU/IU] (Sasuke Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha) before it. Cool? Cool. Now then, enjoy~**

"Aniki?" Sasuke called out, walking down the dark, empty hallway that led to his older brother's room.

The little Uchiha had been woken by a bad dream. By now, he had no recollection of what the dream was. All he could remember was bright bloodred eyes with some sort of pitch black design in the middle...

Just thinking of the strange eyes sent shivers crawling up the boy's spine, making him walk faster, just to be in the comfort of his brother's warm arms.

Normally, when a child would have a bad dream, they would seek comfort in their parents, but not Sasuke. His father would see it as a weakness, and look down upon his youngest son for being frightened by a mere dream. No, Sasuke wanted his Aniki, he was bound to comfort his younger brother. Like he always did.

"Aniki?" He whispered, and gripped the handle of the sliding door, pushing it aside and looking around. The room was pitch black, empty of Itachi.

Sasuke pouted as he slid the door shut behind him. Where was his Aniki? It wasn't like him to wander around at night...

He decided to check the backyard. It made sense, if one were not able to sleep, a midnight walk outside would help.

Sasuke let his hand run across the wall, letting it guide him to the garden and pond that awaited him outside.

"... I don't understand why you'd... "

"Father... You just..."

"Itachi-"

"I just think that..."

The young Uchiha stopped in his tracks. What were Aniki and Father doing up so late?

Listening intently, he quietly made his way to the door where he heard the voices coming from. He could see two shadows displayed against the thin walls. They sat across from each other, facing one another. He could tell them apart from just the shadows, Itachi's smaller, slimmer build against his father's bulkier and taller frame.

He stopped just outside the door, but made no move to open it. Something was telling him not to.

They were both quiet. Sasuke could only imagine that his father was brooding while his Aniki would be silent as always. Even from outside the room, the young boy could feel the tension radiating from the room.

"Father, I-"

"Be quiet, Itachi. You have no idea what you're doing."

Sasuke flinched. The demand wasn't aimed towards him, but the blunt hit him hard too. He knew his Aniki wouldn't react like he would, he'd take it as if it was nothing. His Aniki was strong.

He wished he knew what was going on inside, of what they were arguing about. The curiosity was eating away at the boy. Deciding to take the risk of possibly being caught, he took hold of the handle and slowly edged the door half an inch open. Holding his breath, he stopped, and let the seconds pass by, hoping that neither man noticed what he was doing. Letting out the breath he was holding, he pulled the door a little wider, until a crack an inch wide let him peek inside the dark room.

A single candle was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, the flame sending shadows dancing across the walls. His father was the one who sat closest to where the door and Sasuke was. He sat with his back straight, and hands folded on his lap, his face neutral, giving no indication of what he was thinking or feeling. His brother on the other hand, sat across from his father, was hunched over, his head hanging with his long hair veiling his face. Itachi's hands were clenched, fisting the cloth at his knees.

 _Aniki..._

"You are making a mistake, Itachi. Do you know what you are giving up by leaving the Black Ops?" Father folded his arms across his chest, and stared at his eldest son. "You're basically giving up your entire future by doing this. And shaming this family."

At this, Itachi laughed. It was a quiet thing at first, nothing more than a light chuckle, until it grew into a loud, almost manic laugh. His body shook, from the laughing or something else, Sasuke didn't know, but it was creeping the boy out.

The laugh died away after a while, until his brother was practically breathless from his episode. He lifted his head, cocking it to one side as he stared at their father with empty eyes half hidden behind his long ash-black bangs. "Why Father, do you want me to stay in the Black Ops to keep the pride of this family, or because, in some way, you're living your long lost dream of joining them through me? Because of what I recall, you were rejected, turned away from them. How pathetic is th-"

 _CRACK!_

Sasuke never saw his father get up, nor move so fast in all his short years. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out for his brother.

"You disappoint me, Itachi, and this whole family." Father stepped around Sasuke's older brother as if he was nothing more than garbage left by the road. He slid open the door that led outside, but stopped short on the threshold. "Go to bed. I don't want to see you tomorrow." Then he was gone, closing the door with a definite CLACK.

The room was engulfed in an almost eerie silence. His brother was still slumped over, half sprawled from the blunt hit their father had given him.

Sasuke didn't remember sliding open the door, making his appearance known, nor approaching his brother and sitting beside his still figure, working his arms around Itachi's stiff waist. Itachi didn't seem to notice his younger brother until he felt his downy soft hair tickle his neck, as Sasuke buried his small head in his shoulder.

 **[To IU]**

"Sasuke... What are you doing up?" It was a stupid question, he knew, but he didn't know what else to say.

The boy didn't answer, only hugged his Aniki tighter. "Aniki... I had a bad dream."

Surprisingly, this has been happening quite often for a while, so Itachi has taken up a habit of inviting his younger brother into his bed. Sasuke once told him that when his stronger older brother was with him, he had no bad dreams, because his Aniki would always protect him.

 _But how can I protect you from him, Little Brother?_

"Is that so?" He murmured, hoisting up the boy, and carried him to his room. "I guess you'll be wanting to sleep in my bed tonight then, right?"

His little brother nodded, and wrapped his short arms around Itachi's neck.

The walk was quiet for a short while before Sasuke spoke. "Itachi... Why did... Father hit you?"

Itachi tensed, he had been hoping that his little brother hadn't seen that.

 _What do you think of me now, Little Brother? Am I not as strong as before?_

Itachi didn't answer as he lay Sasuke on his bed, pulling the blanket over his smaller body and tucking him in. He tried to smile at him, to reassure that nothing was wrong, but even he could feel it falter.

 _How long can I keep this up?_

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Your Aniki will always protect you, okay?" Even the words he meant to be meaningful, felt empty. His brother stared up at him with his huge, obsidian eyes.

"Promise?" His voice seemed so tiny, so innocent.

 _How can I?_

"I promise, Sasuke."

 _I'll do whatever it takes._

 **[To SU]**

"Go to sleep, okay? I'll be right here." Itachi sat next to him, and, to Sasuke's notice, he sat next to the door.

 _Because of Father? Or something else?_

Sasuke felt his eyes being weighed down with sleepiness, even though he didn't want to go to sleep. He looked over at his Aniki, his pale features highlighted by the moonlight.

 _Itachi..._

Right before Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep, he saw tears trailing down his brother's face.

 **Damn, I feel like it was really shitty, but idaf rn, I promise I'll do better with the next one. Until next time.**


End file.
